


Ты не думаешь обо мне

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключевые слова: Ярость – ты не думаешь обо мне – временами – помятый</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ты не думаешь обо мне

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова: Ярость – ты не думаешь обо мне – временами – помятый

Ффамран разглаживал помятый манжет. Не смотрел на собеседника.  
А собеседник не сводил с него глаз.  
\- Ты хоть говорил с ним?  
\- Да.  
\- И что ты сказал ему?  
\- Ты не думаешь обо мне. Вот что я ему сказал. Слово в слово.  
Повисло молчание.  
Вэйн не знал, что сказать.  
Временами любой ребенок считает, что родители не думают о нем. Не из-за чего тут впадать в ярость.  
Но слова не шли с языка. Его собственный отец тоже о нем не думал. Это была не детская обида, это был факт, с которым пришлось смириться и жить дальше.  
Но отчего должен смиряться Ффамран? Долг перед страной и собственным наследием не висит над ним, подобно топору палача.  
А присмотреть за небесным пиратом не намного сложнее, чем за нахальным и пронырливым отпрыском знатного семейства. При тех возможностях, которыми располагал Сидольфус, которыми располагал он сам – они смогут обеспечить безопасность Ффамрана где угодно.  
Если ты не сможешь сбежать сам, почему не дать возможность сбежать другу?

Если птица так рвется в небеса, какой смысл держать ее на земле?

Но потом, когда Ффамран ушел, Вэйн долго стоял у окна и не мог заставить себя вернуться к делам и бумагам.  
Он смотрел в небо.

Ты рвешься летать. Ты не думаешь обо мне. Не думаешь обо отце.  
Но мы о тебе позаботимся.  
Ты будешь летать в безопасности


End file.
